Comparison
by Kinoha
Summary: [OneShot] ChiChi's depressed about her looks and envies Bulma for her beauty. Can Goku convince her that he loves her like she is and she's the only woman for him in many aspects? Can he make her feel better? Read on and review, folks! GCC and GhVi!


**A/N:** Just a short little one-shot ficcie for all G/CC lovers… to cure my up-coming writer's block AND GROWING HATE FOR SCHOOLWORK!... :P Slight lime in the end and little cursing but deserves rating M in my opinion...

**Discaimer:** Noooo! I don't own! ( prepares to jump off the cliff ) Wait! I haven't yet played thru my Devil May Cry 3! ( runs off to her Playstation2 and to drool at Dante)

**Comparison**

by

Kinoha

Son ChiChi, the mother of two and a wife to the strongest man in the universe, sighed dejectedly as she opened the frontdoor to their cozy cottage at the guarding shade of Mt. Paozu. The house was old; over twenty years old by now, but it was well kept and cared with love so it had maintained its cozyness and feeling of loving home. She harbored at the threshold, hesitating in the slightest to enter. Her hand came to caress the warm and smooth surface of the hinges another sigh escaping her supple lips.

The house was quiet excluding soft snoring coming from the living room which she immediately knew was a result of Goku's rare afternoon nap. The boys were somewhere, probably training and teaching Videl more advanced techniques or spending time with Trunks in the forest. ChiChi walked in and peeked, to make sure it was her husband there and not a some stray beggard, through the doorway to see bare feet clad in orange gi pants stick over the sofa's armrest and she almost tripped over Goku's heavy combat boots; for once put neatly away near the wall and not left in middle of entrance hall.

" No matter where you leave those, I always seem to collide with them..." she muttered with dry humour, the feeling soon fleeting as her previous thoughts and mood came back with vegeance. The mirror hanging above a small drawer-table in the hall was for the first time in her life, looking disgusting and threatening object instead of element of tidyness, light and reflector of your very own image.

Could she look at it right now? She doubted it.

Visits to Capsule Corporation to talk and spend time with her friend Bulma always did this to her. Made her see her flaws and blemishes. At the spur of the moment, she marched in front of the mirror, daring and defying it to reflect her appearance but in vain. She saw a woman around her fourth decade dressed in her usual Chinese, modest-looking yellow outfit with white slacks. Her black shiny hair was neatly up in a bun, held by red hair band. The eyes, deep as midnight, were glossy and depressed showing how she felt despite all the excuses her mind was making up.

The truth was open to everyone and the whole world to see. She was getting old.

_I'm nothing compared to her_, she thought and pictured Bulma to stand besides her own figure int he mirror. Bulma was exotic and exquisite beauty with rare and wondrous azure blue hair and blue sparkling eyes, that men wrote poems and songs about. Bulma's nose was cute but she had womanly charm about her ivory and satin-skinned face that dripped sex and seduction. The Capsule Corporation heiress' lips were full and red, pouty enough to men drink honey from them, her form and stature slender and thin that absolutely everything she put on looked good or stunning. Bulma was witty and funny person with guts and temper to match, making her the most wanted woman around. Not to mention she was rich and famous and intelligent to the point of infinity plus one and every party's star guest and firecracker. No wonder Vegeta hooked up with her.

She was nothing of these. Staring at the mirror she saw a house wife with ordinary and dull hair. Her face was somewhat pretty in her opinion, but already lost its youthful and cute apperance and few wrinkles stood out painfully amidst all of it. Her small mouth with pink lips weren't perfect and definitely not Bulma's in any aspect. ChiChi gazed up and down her current clothing, feeling even sadder than before. Her body really wasn't that of a slender fashion model... she was getting maybe little plump over the years, losing her girlish figure.

_Kami, what Goku really sees in me or if he sees anything at all..._ a fat tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away, hastily. She wasn't funny or witty, but she admitted she owned a temper that could scare group of universe's strongest men like a cat scared mice. And that sometimes wasn't a good thing in the least. Fame and shine also could be overlined from the list. She scowled at her image and was surprised how intimidating she looked like that. _No wonder my men aren't that afraid of new threats... they're pretty much immune to it by now..._

ChiChi new she scowled and berated them a lot but she guessed they were used to it... she nagged and yelled a lot and now she had even began to admit she was sometimes very unresonable with them. Unlike Bulma... _Damn I wonder why Goku never fell in love with Bulma. She friggin' perfect..._

The fiery ox princess now stared at her reflection thoughtfully: what Goku really sees in me to make him love me and want me? Her Saiyajin husband had never quite told her what was his favorite part of her and why was that, if he even had one... _There must be something there_, she decided, _otherwise we wouldn't have spent almost a week straight in bed fucking each other senseless after that whole Majin Buu episode..._ ChiChi blushed at the thought; Goku sure was a goof and ignorant from time to time, but he sure knew how to satisfy a woman in bed.

_But come to think of it... we haven't exactly made love in a long tim eithere..._

" Cheech?" her thoughts were interrupted by two strong arm wrapping gently around her slight form. Goku stood behind her, nearly a good head taller than she was, holding her and resting his chin to her bun playfully as he yawned. She sighed contently and almost giggled at his groggy-sleepy expression and leaned back to his muscular chest: should she ask him?

" So how was Bulma's?" he asked and gazed at her throught the reflection of the mirror. She frowned slightly.

" Fine." ChiChi breathed out quietly. She'd be very grateful if he didn't mention name Bulma anytime soon again... Goku became alarmed immediately. Over the years he had become attuned her moody temper and quicksilver opinion-changing-ability and when his precious wife was like this, something was seriously wrong or bothering her greatly. Although he was not perfect at detecting her moods and often wished an ability of a mindreader to know what she wanted when she didn't tell him it directly.

Her eyes looked suspiciously bright in the dim lighting to Goku and he hugged her tighter. " Cheech? What's wrong? You're feeling bad about something?"

" NO! I AM PERFECTLY FINE!" she yelled her infamous temper taking the lead again, startling him. Okay, now something was definitely wrong if her cute little nose flared up from just asking if she was okay.

" Hon, you're yelling." Goku informed her trying to soothe her down as she began wriggling in his arms wildly and the Saiyan male almost had to suppress the smirk threatening to take over his handsome face. She'd get only more worked up...

" I'm not yelling, Goku!" _THE HELL I'M YELLING 'CAUSE I HAVE EVERY FUCKING RIGHT TO DO SO! _

" Cheech..." he said again quietly, secretly admiring her heaving chest and flushed face, " You really think you fool me with that, don't you?"

Oddly enough, she relaxed suddenly in his embrace, but Goku wasn't about to let go as fun as trying to hold down a wriggling wildcat woman was. ChiChi looked down to the floor, counting the planks on the floor before lifting her head again and closing her eyes.

" Goku. I have a question for you."

A question? He cocked his head, face serious. If this was again one of those 'do you love me' -things he was going to scream. He already almost daily remembered to say it to her, meaning it from the very bottom of his big heart though he still couldn't even fanthom saying it in public... one slip at Kami's Lookout when Buu was defeated was bad enough, but he didn't regret it.

" Shoot." he said.

" What do you like in me the most? As in body." She spouted out nervously, feeling unexplainable urge to explain herself to him. Goku felt his eyes get wide: that was something he didn't expect her to ask and it was a queation he felt embarrased to answer when speaking to her. Hell, if speaking to other man about women, he'd have no problems telling what he liked in woman, especially his wife. Guy talk, if you will, was not meant for female ears just as girl talk wasn't meant for male ears in general.

" Uhh... Your body... ack...he he...uhmm..." he hesitated, looking around wildly for escape. Gohan and Goten would surely like some help at giving pointers to that stubborn girl Videl, wouldn't they? ChChi watched in amused and her mood and hopes falling as her husband squirmed with the answer. This was something she had wnated to know along time ago. Ever since meeting Bulma she had been little jealous of her wealth and beauty and had wanted to know what was hers, Son ChiChi's, charm that kept Densetsu no Supaa Saiyajin Son Goku coming back to her year after year, staying faithful to her, loving her.

" Yes?" she inquired, her own voice sounding awfully hopeless even to her own ears and of coarse Goku's acute Saiyajin ears picked up the underlying tone. So there was something else lying in the background than just wanting to know, ey? ChiChi noticed Goku's facial expression turn from deer-caugh-in-headlights to a thougthful frown and she suddenly knew she couldn't avoid it anymore. Marriage and love were about trust, weren't they? One of the foundation stones of a good relationship, she had read it in some magazine not so long ago. _So, here goes nothing._

Inhaling deeply the air of her long-time home, she turned around in his sinewy arms, burying her face to his dark blue, weighted shirt. He wasn't wearing his orange gi top today so the texture of the shirt was softer as she let the tears fall, muffled sobs making their way form her lips. Goku watched shocked as she cried, but soon encircled her soothingly, murmuring little nosense to her soft and wonderful smelling hair. It wasn't often that she cried. The last time had been at end of the defeat of Majin Buu and that night they both had wept tears of joy, holding to each other desperately almost causing a flash-flood, but she had not wept a single tears after that.

ChiChi's body shook against his rock hard one as she began telling everything to him. Goku listened eyes wide at her tirade, not really understanding what was the big deal. True, he didn't care about his looks that much and never felt an urge to compare himself to other people, other than in a fight where it had to be done to solve weak and strong points.

"...and I wonder why in the hell you picked a bossy bitch instead of Bulma the beauty. You could have just told me to go off at Tenkaichi Budoukai and hook up with her, she is after all more beauitiful than I am and rich and---"

" CHICHI!" he interrupted her, looking almost horrified. The very same expression he wore when Kuririn died at Namekusei and this was second time it decorated his features ever. ChiChi looked up confused, tears falling form her black eyes that shone now deeper becasue of the tears. Goku hated to see her cry, and wiped her tears away with his calloused thumbs, the front of his shirt soaking wet.

" Cheech... don't you ever dare to compare yourself to Bulma, you hear me! She's a friend of mine, almost a sister to me!" he almost yelled, his voice hard and thick with emotion. Ah! To hell with it! " ChiChi, you're my love, my woman and I... I prefer your body over Bulma's or any woman's any time." he hesitated a little.

And inkling of smile was starting to play around her mouth, but she was still unsure of herself and had to make sure. " Which parts?" the female ex-fighter demanded and Goku surpringly got a smirk on his face and turned her around and they were once again facing the mirror, Goku hugging her from behind.

His hand sneaked up to her hair and released it from its bun, letting in tumble down her back and combing his hand thru the silky locks, loving the feeling of them.

" Your hair. I've told you hundreds of times to keep it down, but do you listen to me? Noooo...it's soft and silky, shinier than the blackest satin...Your cute face flares up witht hat temper of yours and I can only to hold on not to take you right away... " he played with her tressed sensually and she giggled at his pouting expression, blushing in pleasure of his words. So Goku liked her hair and face!

His hands began roaming over her body, pressing her tighter against his own, feeling her curves and soft flesh underneath the texture of her clothes. ChiChi flushed at his touch feeling unbearable heat beginning to from between them.

" And I definitely prefer this to Bulma's..." he whispered to her ear, giving it a soft bite as she gave a little whine. His large scarred hands cupped her perky breasts giving them a short squeeze, before going lower rub her hips and tummy, nuzzling her neck and ear. Her breathes were becoming gasp as he goaded her body to surrender.

" I know you're slightly plumper, but you're soft and warm; your curves perfectly round and lush..." he murmured while attacking mercilesslt her neck and little nerves there making her gasp and moan, awakening her need.

" But I'm not slender or have my girly figure...uhn...Goku...why..." she gasped, wanting to turn around and warp her legs around his thin and hard waist, let him ravage her wildly, Goku's arms efficiently preventing her from doing that.

" I'm not yet finished, beloved. You're like wine ChiChi, the older you got; the better you get. Your taste, feel, touch, everything. Besides I want a woman, you with your lush ripe softness and curves, not a bony teenage girl who's sack of bones and skin. Besides, woman has to have something to look at, drool at, feel and touch... who wants to grab ass that is only hard and sticking bony? Not me... besides you're pretty firm here and that what is no curve is muscle." he told her, feeling up her butt and then massaging her breast almost roughly. His words and hand togehter were creating such pleasure that made her cry out softly and grind harder against his semi-hard member. Combined with exhilarating joy and delight, she was experiencing personal heaven on earth.

" And to speak about your clothes and style... I love 'em... it's always such an adventure to peel you off of all those layers, not quite sure what's underneath, but knowing it's sweet and beautiful that lays there. I want to know what's underneath there, don't you too?" his silky and now deep voice caressed her being, melting her to the very core, making her feel woman and wanted all over again. ChiChi's breath hitched at his suggestive tone of that sexy voice he only used when seducing her.

He lifted her up to his, feeling the need to taste and feel her naked flesh grew unbearable, he set off towards their bedroom. " You're my woman too, ChiChi, never forget that and I love you, you silly little woman..." he whipered to her and she smiled at him that rare million watt smile of hers that made his heart race faster that any fight ever could.

" You're one crazy man, Son Goku, and I love you for that."

- - -

" Heh... my parents should away right now. Dad's training and Mom's visiting Bulma and we managed to ditch the-troublesome-duo..." Gohan quirked an eyebrow at Videl, who was stretching besides him after their light sparring match. Videl smirked right back, sauntering up to him and giving one searing kiss to his lips and that was all the encouragement Gohan needed to sweep her off her feet and fly at top speed towrads the Son household...

Landing with a thud he set Videl on the ground and they raced towards the door, giggling like giddy teenagers in love about to –ahem- for the first time like they were about to. Gohan opened the door and...

" OH YES! GOKUUUUHH! OH KAMI, HARDER...OOOHHH...GOKU...YESYESH..."

" Holy..." Videl had time to mutter eyes wide: then quarter of a split second later they were gone from the spot running for their lives... towards Satan mansion to –ahem- instead.

- - -

The next day...

ChiChi sipped her tea and listened to the newest gossip about some fahion model's affairs Bulma miraculously knew about and smiled in spite of herself, almost grinning to her and Goku's own secret shared and revealed only last night. She looked at Bulma now with different eyes and she didn't see her own flaws and blemishes anymore; instead she saw herself as a woman, maturing and journeying gracefully towards older days and that didn't bother her in the slightest. The previous night had made her also think things in the future. She had decided to carry her future wrinkles with pride of life well-lived: experience and wisdom gained from it. ChiChi now finally believed that Goku would love her till the end of the world no matter how she looked. It was funny how much one night and little both-sided talk after one hellova fuck could change...

" Oh shit! I'm late! I was supposed to start dinner five minutes ago...!" ChiChi remembered suddenly, while glancing at the clock and startling Bulma. She thanked hastily for the tea and rushed out to call for Kintoun. Bulma shook her head as she saw her black-haired friend zooming to the sky with the yellow cloud and disappear to the horizon.

" I just wish I'd have her energy and vigor she goes about her life..." Bulma whispered at herself wistfully. And did ChiChi always have to have that infuriating glow of sexually satisfied woman all the time!

- - -

" Uhm, Gohan dear?"

" Yes, what is it honey?"

" I think I'm pregnant."

" ... "

THUD!

- - -

**A/N:** Liked? Well I sure in hell did! Sorry, no lemon, but this fic is better off without one. This is just another of my POV's on things. Feel free to criticize, flame, review, congratulate, insult, disagree or just say your opinion! See ya around! But please don't spout nosense how this could never be. This is **fanfiction** and the hell we know what happened after Majin Buu saga in those ten years!


End file.
